¡No es lo que parece!
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: No todo es lo que parece y la situación comprometedora que se ve Aoko, Kaito y Shinichi en la misma habitación y más cuando entren en esa habitación Ran y el inspector Nakamori no es algo que sea fácil de explicar.
1. ¡No es lo que parece!

**Capítulo 1: ¡No es lo que parece!**

Todos se miraban, sus ojos intercambiaban miradas por doquier y... ¿por qué no? si lo que se veía era lo más increíble que se podía imaginar.

En la habitación del hotel, Kaito se encontraba encima de Aoko, sus manos se encontraban a su costado impidiendo cualquier posibilidad de escape, mientras que Aoko se encontraba sonrojada, con su pecho que bajaba y subia con sus innumerables palpitaciones, mirándolo de la forma más inocente que sus ojos azules podían reflejar y Kaito se encontraba de la misma manera, pero con una mirada que demostraba como si por fin hubiera atrapado su presa y para terminar, al lado de la cama estaba Shinichi completamente desnudo tratando de taparse con la sabana de la misma.

Y para rematar los que justo habían entrado, observaban la escena con los ojos muy abiertos que eran Ran y el inspector Nakamori.

Ella no paraba de examinar de arriba a abajo a Shinichi completamente sorprendida, había abierto su boca para decir algo, pero la cerro inmediatamente con el perceptible sonrojo en todo su rostro aunque la furia lo superaba, tenía los puños bien apretados, tratando de no llorar.

El inspector Nakamori los miraba a los dos muchachos y especialmente a su hija, no quería ni pensar que hubiera pasado si llegaba un poco más tarde o ni siquiera revisaba esta habitación, tenía un incontable furia con el amigo de su preciada hija y con el desconocido desnudo tipo y su hija iba tener una reprimenda por lo sucedido. Esto definitivamente requería una explicación, pero antes debía salvar su hija de los adolescentes llenos de hormonas que la apresaban.

¿En primer lugar como habían llegado a esto? recapitulemos...

Estaban en el hotel Haido, Kaito Kid, había robado la joya y como siempre ahora solo quedaba escapar, ya que había revisado la joya y para su mala suerte no era la tan anhelada Pandora que esta vez, como muchas otras veces esperaba hallar.

Se metió en su habitación de hotel, previamente reservada, porque la azotea estaba atestada de policías, deshaciéndose de algunos con su señuelo, reviso que no haya nadie y se quitó su traje.

Aoko estaba por aqui también, así que lo mejor era escapar siendo el mismo, Kaito Kuroba. El había encontrado antes a Aoko por los pasillos del hotel antes del robo, ya que merodeaba planeando la estrategia y la huida, a pesar de que Aoko le había preguntado porque se encontraba ahí, solo se dedicó a decir, que era para observar a su mago favorito (por supuesto el).

Su traje lo escondió en algún lugar de la habitación, luego lo vendría a buscar y justo cuando se iba a ir, escucho un desgarrador grito que lo petrifico, ya que el quejido provenía de la habitación.

Busco por todos los lugares con la incertidumbre de si alguien lo había descubierto, reviso todo y solo le quedaba el armario...lo abrió...llevando consigo una sorpresa y era nada menos que Shinichi Kudo desnudo, sudado y que respiraba dificultosamente estrujado por el poco espacio que le daba el armario.

Se le paso por su mente que justo ahora, Tantei_kun se había transformado de nuevo en Shinichi Kudo, ya que minutos antes lo había visto en su impedimento de que robara la joya que como siempre fue un total fracaso...se quedaron mirando, el detective lo observaba como si mirara su propio reflejo en un espejo, perplejo y estupefacto y era comprensible, ya que eran completamente iguales a pesar de que sus personalidades eran completamente opuestas.

Cuando justo el detective iba a decir algo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente y por reflejo Kaito cerró la puerta del armario inmediatamente apoyándose sobre ella, claramente alarmado, mirando en dirección hacia la entrada de su habitación esperando que esa persona apareciera...

Era Aoko quien la había abierto, comenzó a acercarse hacia él y se detuvo justo enfrente de él, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con las manos puestas en su cintura

-¿que estas escondiendo?-le pregunto con una sonrisa al descubrirlo con las manos en el acto

-n-nada-pronuncio nervioso sin apartarse en ningún segundo de la puerta del armario

Aoko no le creyó cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca y como una leona al acecho, intento con todas sus fuerzas, abrir esa puerta, tratando de apartar su amigo de la susodicha.

Después de forcejear con Kaito quien no se daba por vencido de cubrir el armario con su cuerpo, provoco que el mencionado la tirara encima de la cama de dos plazas.

Antes de que se pudiera apartar, la puerta de la habitación volvió a ser abierta, mostrando la presencia del Inspector Nakamori y Ran

-¿Conan?-la voz de Ran resonó en toda la habitación buscándolo y el Inspector Nakamori hacia lo mismo, pero con Kaito Kid, ya que podía estar camuflado como alguno de los residentes del hotel y él se encargaría de comprobarlo, ya que lo que anteriormente pensó que era Kaito Kid solo era un muñeco creado por el

Al observar la escena que se exhibía enfrente de sus ojos. Por su parte Ran se sonrojo, avergonzada de estar interrumpiendo. En cambio el inspector Nakamori, tenía un aura asesina a su alrededor.

Los dos muchachos estaban sorprendidos y al estar a punto de levantarse Kaito, para evitar una muerte menos dolorosa por parte de Nakamori, Shinichi se añadió a la situación, ya que el detective al escuchar anteriormente la voz de Ran, no pudo evitar apoyar su oído contra la puerta para estar seguro si era ella, lo que ocasiono para su mala suerte, que la puerta se abriera cayendo al suelo al lado de la cama y delante de la vista de todos que miraban ya escéptico la situación, sobre todo Ran que no esperaba verlo a Shinichi y mucho menos en esas vergonzosas condiciones.

Ahora volviendo al presente...

-¿que estabas haciendo con el antes de yo llegara?-pregunto con un hilo de voz al levantarse de la cama, ya que Kaito se había levantado también logrando que pudiera salir, mandándole primero una mirada fugaz al desconocido y luego a su amigo pasmada

No obstante antes de que Kaito pronunciara alguna palabra, su padre la agarro bruscamente por el brazo y se la empezó a llevar a rastras fuera de la habitación, entretanto se quejaba

-Nos vamos-le dijo con autoridad-nunca creí que mi hija fuera una pervertida-se dijo a sí mismo, notoriamente decepcionado

-No papa...yo no soy la pervertida aqui-pero ninguna de las réplicas le llegaba a los oídos de su padre-No pasó nada, papa-pronuncio decaída, ya resignándose de que le crea

-pero, iba a pasar-le dijo aun arrastrándola por todo el pasillo del hotel y su hija no decía ni una palabra, aun con su sonrojo por todo su rostro y desviaba la mirada evitando contacto con los ojos de su padre-¿por qué no lo niegas?...así que iba a pasar-lo afirmo aún más molesto no deteniéndose por ningún momento formándose una vena en su frente

-eso...eso... ¡No es lo que parece!-le grito avergonzada a su padre-de verdad no lo es-refunfuñando entre dientes al recordar como el extraño chico desnudo salía del armario-¿es que aquellos dos...?-se preguntó en su mente-¡no es imposible!-se replicó a si misma aun sin quitar la incertidumbre que le carcomía al no saber que estaban haciendo aquellos dos antes de que llegara.

Y no era la única que la duda la invadía

Ran se encontraba mirándolo con demasiada rabia que trataba de contener a través de sus puños firmemente apretados, tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba feliz de verlo después de tanto tiempo, pero por otro lado estaba enojada, de no haberle avisado y además para sumarle estaba completamente desnudo ¿qué diablos había pasado?...no lo entendía y por eso le daban unas ganas tremendas de llorar.

-Ran-la llamo, mirándolo a los ojos, con una profunda tristeza, al pensar que ella lo odiaba ahora

-¿me podes explicar esto?...no lo entiendo... ¿qué haces aqui?... ¿por qué no tienes nada de ropa?-le pregunto sumamente confundida a punto de llorar-lo que dijo recién aquella chica...ustedes...-los miro a los dos individuo y trago saliva, callándose ya sin poder continuar hablando, su garganta empezó a quemar, al tratar de contener el inevitable llanto

-l-lo siento no te lo puedo explicar, pero definitivamente ¡No es lo que parece!

Ran al escuchar esas palabras se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por el lugar con las lágrimas esparcidas por toda su cara dejándole a Kudo un nudo en la garganta y cabizbajo.

-¿qué estás haciendo?-le pregunto Shinichi al ver que el muchacho se encontraba revisando la cómoda luego de tan lamentable suceso

-buscándote ropa o ¿es que acaso no te importa salir desnudo?-Kudo fruncio el ceño al escuchar esas encontrarla, le tiro la ropa

-¿qué haces con esto?-le cuestiono, ya que era un traje de empleado del hotel-¿quién eres?

-Kaito Kuroba y no se-le dijo haciéndose que no tenía la menor idea, pero la verdad era que ese traje era el que iba usar para investigar, sin embargo al ser descubierto por Aoko decidió ser el mismo-raras cosas se encuentran en mi habitación -mirándolo con una sonrisa socarrona

-tu eres el raro...no preguntas ¿por qué estoy en tu habitación y sin ropa?-sospechando de él y su rara actitud, él lo miro con una ceja levantada como diciendo "¿me lo vas a decir?"

-no lo hiciste con tu novia dudo que lo vayas hacer conmigo-le contesto

-eso suena morboso... ¿a dónde vas?-le pregunto al ver que se dirigía a la salida mientras él se ponía la camisa aun sentado en el piso y con la sabana que aun tapaba sus partes

-¿qué más?...voy a arreglar este malentendido...no quiero que piense Aoko que tengo una relación amorosa con un hombre y menos que hice "eso" con uno-le dijo yéndose por la puerta de la habitación a pesar de que parecía de lo más tranquilo a decir verdad no sabía qué hacer y cómo podía enfrentar a Aoko para hacer que le crea que las cosas no eran así, porque realmente esto... ¡No es lo que parece!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

y que le haya divertido tanto como a mí cuando lo estaba escribiendo

Otra cosa...Feliz año nuevo!

Pensé en hacerlo un three-shot, pero ahora que estoy escribiendo el capítulo dos creo que no va a ser posible así que va a hacer un Mini fic de cinco capítulos como mínimo y de diez como mucho (digo eso y después término con cuatro capítulos jajaja)

Voy a intentar que mi inspiración no se vaya...ya que es de venir y no volver D:

¡Nos leemos!

Son bienvenidos los reviews, favs, follows :)

Gracias por leer mi historia


	2. ¡Deténganse!

**Capítulo 2: ¡Deténganse!**

Aoko había llegado a su casa siendo escoltada por su paranoico padre que había revisado toda su habitación por las dudas de que haya algún hombre desnudo escondido y lo peor de todo es que revisaba los lugares en lo que ningún ser humano se pudiera esconder, además después de terminar de hacerlo, la encerró en su habitación, como parte de su castigo y para su protección.

Frustrada por todo lo sucedido y por la conducta de su padre, se lanzó sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados, esperando que al despertar el acontecimiento dado, no fuera más que un sueño, ya que Kaito no era de esa manera y se negaba a creerlo que lo sea, pero las acciones valían mas que las palabras.

Lo mismo pensaba Ran que al llegar a su casa, se había encerrado en su habitación aun llorando cuando recordaba el evento de hace un rato, se lanzó encima de su cama, tapándose rápidamente con su frazada hasta la cabeza, mientras la almohada ocultaba sus lágrimas, lo que le dolía mas, era que Shinichi pidiera que confiara en el sin decirle nada y que le digiera esa frase "¡No es lo que parece!", pues lo parecía y por más que lo pensara no encontraba una solución lógica de porque estaba desnudo sino fuera por...

Dejo de pensar y se decidió dormir con la esperanza que al despertar solo fuera nada más que un sueño...un mal sueño.

Kaito había salido del hotel en dirección a la casa de Aoko, por el camino había intentado llamarla varias veces, pero era inútil porque no contestaba ninguna de ellas, cuando llego se quedó parado en la puerta sin saber qué hacer, ya que seguramente ni la abriría, sin embargo y de igual manera, toco timbre.

Espero varios minutos y la puerta se abrió, espero ver su amiga muy enojada o incluso con los ojos rojos después de llorar, pero lo que vio fue peor que eso era el inspector apuntándole con un revólver y amenazándolo con que se vaya en ese mismo instante y que no vuelva nunca más.

No hizo falta otra advertencia al notar que hablaba muy enserio, trago saliva por puros nervios, retrocediendo lentamente y sin esperar un segundo más, corrió por su vida, lo más rápido que su piernas daban, podía sentir los ruidos de disparos, esperaba que solo fuera su imaginación jugando una mala pasada producto de la propia adrenalina que sentía y no que fuera de verdad que el sobreprotector y desquiciado padre de Aoko le disparaba para acabar con su vida.

Llego hasta su casa sano y salvo, rápidamente se fue a su cama y se durmió al instante, deseando que al día siguiente pueda solucionar todos los malentendidos que se originaron.

Entretanto Shinichi al terminar de cambiarse se fue en dirección hacia la casa de Agasa, no podía creer que el antídoto que se había tomado hacía varias horas antes, recién surtía efecto. Pensó que el nuevo prototipo había fallado, ya que no quería ni pensar que se había vuelto inmune, pero al parecer era de efecto retardado.

Llego y para su sorpresa el profesor estaba despierto como Haibara. La razón del porque Agasa no se había dormido aún era porque estaba en medio de la creación de un nuevo invento. En cambio Ai estaba con su computadora tecleando nuevas fórmulas.

Haibara pensó que algo así podría pasar. Es por eso que no se sorprendió como Agasa al verlo. Le hizo varias preguntas al recién llegado y le confirmo que si seguía tomando los antídotos seria inmune y que lo más probable es que le quedaba doce horas para que se le termine el efecto.

El detective lo comprendió. Ellos le preguntaron como hizo para lograr irse sin que nadie lo descubriera. En un principio dudo en contarle lo que había pasado, pero esperaba que tuvieran alguna idea de cómo solucionar el gran malentendido que se había generado.

Así que luego de un silencio en que se debatía en decirle su bochornosa historia. Empezó a narrar, ignorando como los oyentes querían reírse y el con un perceptible sonrojo seguía contando muy avergonzado.

Al terminar de relatar lo sucedido a Agasa y a Ai, ellos trataban de aguantar la risa. El profesor intentaba no atragantarse con sus bocadillos nocturnos y Haibara bebía su taza de café mientras escondía una sonrisa burlona detrás de ella.

Al esperar esperanzadamente que le dieran alguna ayuda y al ver que esta no llegaba. En cambio solo eran sonidos que su boca producía al estar aguantándose la risa más por parte del profesor. Por lo tanto realmente molesto, se decidió irse de ahí y dormir, deseando que al llegar la mañana, alguna excusa llegara para persuadir a Ran y que no pensara cosas raras.

Los dos chicos se encontraban en la habitación del hotel, para ser específicos estaban sobre la cama, uno encima de otro, mientras se repartían besos, el de arriba, tenía la camisa desprendida y recorría el cuerpo del de abajo, dejándole marcas de sus cortos besos por todo su abdomen descubierto, ocasionándole que su rostro sea de un color rojo por los sonrojos, este lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules, cuando llego a su cuello, se quedó un momento para aspirar su aroma, le dejo otra, para marcar su completa posesión que le provocó un gemido. Luego agarro su nuca para unir sus bocas, era un beso desesperado, salvaje introduciendo su lengua, ellos luchaban por el control, provocando que los dos ahogaran gemidos dentro de su boca. Al separarse del beso, la camisa cayó al suelo y en menos de un minuto su pantalón lo acompaño dejándolo solo en bóxer.

El otro que también se iba a sacar sus pantalones, una mano la detuvo sonriéndole y la retiro suavemente porque el quería continuar el labor, le desprendió el botón, rozándole con su mano el miembro a propósito, provocando que emita un gemido por el contacto y que apretujara las sabanas con su mano, entretanto le ayudaba al quitarse el pantalón, sus manos acariciaban sus piernas. Cuando termino de sacárselo, solo faltaba la ropa interior se quedaron mirando claramente sonrojados, intercambiando miradas, chocando azul contra azul, al estar punto de quitarle la última prenda que le quedaba...

-¡Deténganse!-un grito en toda la habitación se escuchó, era una chica, profundamente sonrojada y avergonzada.

Había estado observando todo, absolutamente TODO sin perder ni el más mínimo detalle, inmóvil, estática y totalmente shockeada que el amor de su vida estuviera haciendo eso con un hombre y al parecer lo disfrutaba, pero al recuperar la cordura no pudo evitar gritar esperando que se detuvieran.

Cosa que no hacían, como si ella no estuviera presente, ella no pudo observar más, cerrando los ojos, pero eso no evitaba que no escuchara y puso sus manos en sus orejas esperando no oír nada más, hincándose en el suelo, totalmente afectada, pero aun los gemidos , la voces seductora se seguían escuchando haciendo eco en su cabeza.

No importaba lo que hiciera, no importa cuanto lo llamara, no la oía y en cambio ella oía TODO...lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su cara.

-¡Deténganse!-pidió de nuevo con la voz quebrada, gritándolo a todo pulmón...deseaba que lo hicieran...

Se despertaron con la cara mojada simultáneamente, esta iluminada por los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, las dos chicas habían tenido el mismo sueño aunque en este caso sería más como una pesadilla, se sentaron en su cama y pasado unos minutos de completa desorientación, comenzaron a emanar un aura negra al recordarlo, Aoko y Ran empezaron a insultar a sus respectivos amigos de la infancia, a golpear la almohada como si fuera esa persona, a arrojar los múltiples objetos que se encontraban en su habitación, en otras palabras descargando toda la frustración que sentía, tratando de aliviar por medio de la ira, el miedo que sentían de que ese sueño producido por su inconsciente fuera real.

Mientras tanto, los nombrados se encontraban en su cama recién despiertos, estornudando varias veces preguntándose si es que se estaban a punto de enfermar o si era algún tipo de alergia.

Nunca se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza que sus primeros y únicos amores estaban hablando tan MAL de ellos. Con esto es seguro que aún es muy pronto para las explicaciones, lástima que ellos no supieran de eso.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Fue primer lime, ya que lemon es imposible para mi escribirlo con mi inocente mente (?) y mi primer yaoi quise intentar las dos cosas. ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews?, ¿favs? , ¿Follow?... ¿algo?

¡Nos leemos!

Gracias por leer mi historia


	3. ¡No soy gay!

**Capítulo 3: ¡No soy gay!**

Ran después de un rato de haberse calmado y al notar como había dejado su habitación en un completo desastre decidió salir y hacer el desayuno. Al terminar de prepararlo llamo a Conan y al no recibir contestación, se fue a su habitación para despertarlo. No obstante al no encontrarlo y ver que su cama estaba intacta, sus ojos se agrandaron y su nombre salió de sus labios llevándose una mano en su boca.

Se fue de ahí rápidamente, en dirección a la casa de Agasa, aun no podía creer que se lo había olvidado en el hotel Haido, con todas las cosas que sucedió simplemente salió de su mente. Sabía que por sí solo podía encontrar el camino a casa, pero eso no justificaba sus irresponsables acciones y se sentía realmente culpable.

En el camino, realmente esperaba que se encontrara ahí, no quería imaginarse llamar a la policía por un niño perdido. Al llegar toco timbre varias veces, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento por lo rápido que había llegado.

Al abrir se encontró con el profesor y sin esperar un segundo, le pregunto sobre Conan. Él la miro sorprendida y se imaginó lo peor. Empezando a cuestionarse a sí misma entre murmullos, Agasa trato de calmarla invitándola una taza de café al verla tan angustiada.

Empezaron a hablar y Ran empezó a explicar cómo Conan no llego a casa anoche por su imprudencia, sosteniendo la taza con sus manos temblorosas, Agasa puso una mano en su hombro tranquilizándola y diciéndole que había dormido en su casa y que en este momento se había ido a comprar algo.

Ella logro calmarse y al terminar de beber su café, le pidió al profesor que le diga a Conan que vaya a casa lo antes posible. Antes de irse vislumbró a Shinichi, que también la vio.

—Espera —Le pidió Shinichi al ver que se había dado media vuelta y se iba a ir. Ran se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres?... ¿Vas a decirme ahora tus preferencias amorosas?...o ¿Lo que estabas haciendo esa noche con ese hombre?... ¿Acaso quieres explicármelo con detalles? —Haciéndolo varias preguntas con un obvio enfado.

— ¡¿Qué?!... c-claro que no... No pasó nada... —Repuso tratando de decir algo más, pero Ran le interrumpía antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

— ¿Entonces porque estabas desnudo?... ¿Ahora haces nudismo? —Le cuestiono ahora

— ¡NO! Confía en mi...no hago nada de eso... —Sonrojado de un carmesí al oír tal pregunta.

— ¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti sino me explicas nada de lo que está pasando?, lo único que puedo llegar a pensar es que estuviste con ese hombre en esa habitación haciendo ya sabes que... —Le dijo avergonzándose de lo que ella misma estaba diciendo.

—Ran, ¡No soy gay!...no hice este ni aquello con ese tipo...ni siquiera lo conozco —Le intento decir a pesar de que sabía que era inútil, agachando su mirada, tapándola ahora por su flequillos.

Mientras tanto, Agasa se retiró avergonzado, quien contuvo una pequeña risa al escuchar las conversaciones que tienen los jóvenes hoy en día.

—Ya deja de inventar pretextos y dime la verdad de una vez —Le exigió.

— ¿por qué no me crees? —Pronunció aún cabizbajo.

—Porque no me das ni un motivo para creerte—Ella sin esperar que le diga algo más se encamino hacia la puerta a pasos largos y firmes. Al estar a punto de abrirla. Giro su cabeza para verlo por última vez antes de cruzar la puerta.

No obstante, se quedó sosteniendo el picaporte cuando lo vio a Shinichi con una mano agarrando fuertemente el lado izquierdo de su pecho, mientras empezaba a sudar estando completamente pálido, preocupada se dirigió a su lado, preguntándole que le pasaba, y con su celular en la mano estaba a punto de llamar un hospital, pero él le detuvo.

—Si quieres saber la verdad...no sueltes mi mano—Le dijo y tomo su mano entrelazando los dedos. Estando fuertemente apretada.

Ran no comprendía que tenía que ver esto con lo otro. No lo entendía, pero algo en su mirada le decía que confiara en él y por esta vez lo haría.

* * *

Kaito se levantó e hizo su rutina diaria. Cuando estuvo listo se dirigió a la casa de Aoko, ideo un plan, teniendo listo todos los preparativos. Y todo tenía que salir perfecto si quería conseguir hablar con Aoko para resolver el malentendido y por supuesto dejarle claro que no era gay.

Llego a su casa y entro por la ventana del balcón que por suerte estaba abierta. No quería romper el cristal, sino la operación sigilo ya no tendría efecto.

Y la vio limpiando y ordenando su habitación, hasta que Aoko lo noto y dejo escapar un grito. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y acorralándola en una pared cerca de la puerta, le tapó la boca con una mano y la otra puso su dedo índice en los labios indicándole silencio. Para luego apoyarla en un costado de la pared.

El inspector Nakamori que había escuchado el grito se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. Preguntándole que había ocurrido, como no recibía respuesta se dedicó a buscar las llaves de su habitación.

—Solo escúchame—Musito Kaito— No hice nada con ese tipo, ni se quién es...créeme Aoko —Le pidió mirándola fijamente sin apartar su mirada y ella lo miraba de igual manera con un sonrojo por toda su cara por la cercanía— No sé qué hacía en mi habitación cuando llegue lo vi ahí...

Iba a continuar hablando pero sorpresivamente Aoko lo mordió. Y el por reflejo quito su mano de su boca sacudiéndola.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Le pregunto sin entenderla porque había hecho aquello.

— ¿A ti que te pasa? —Le cuestiono susurrando. No estaba segura de porque lo hacía, pero tenía el presentimiento que si su padre se enteraba de que Kaito se encontraba en su habitación, los dos solos, no la iba a dejar salir de su habitación por el resto de su vida—Venís a mi habitación, me decís que ese hombre no lo conoces y que justo se encontraba allí, desnudo oculto en el armario... si vas a inventarte una historia que sea más creíble.

—Pero si es la verdad—

— ¡Si eres gay solo tienes que decírmelo! —Murmuro enfadada.

— ¡No soy gay! ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —Repuso en voz baja, mientras pegaba su cuerpo más al suyo y acercaba su rostro peligrosamente hasta encontrarse con sus labios y ella trago saliva al ver que se acercaba cada vez más.

Antes de que pudiera completar su objetivo la voz del inspector Nakamori se escuchó, acompañado de golpes en la puerta.

—Aléjate de la puerta —Demando y luego de unos segundos, ruidos de disparos se escuchó para darle una patada y así poder entrar.

Cuando entro vio a su hija con la cara muy roja sentada y apoyada en la pared, la ventana del balcón abierta de par en par y su cuarto medio desordenado.

— ¿Es que acaso paso un tornado? —Pregunto no comprendiendo la situación— ¡¿Por qué gritaste?!

— ¡¿Por qué disparaste?! —Le cuestiono sin responder a la pregunta, mientras se agarraba su pecho sintiendo que estaba a punto de agarrarle un infarto por culpa de su padre y por Kaito, ya que su corazón empezó a aumentar sus ritmos cardiacos.

—Porque no me abrías la puerta, pensé que te estaba secuestrando el amiguito tuyo —Contesto simplemente, después de aquello que vio en el hotel cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Aoko iba a replicar, pero era cierto, solo se ruborizo de una tonalidad de rojo más fuerte y se limitó a estar callada.

— ¿Por qué gritaste? —Volvió a preguntar y ella sabía que tenía que inventar una excusa así que dijo lo primero que le vino a su mente.

—Cucaracha—Al escuchar esa palabra, su padre alzo una ceja.

—No puedo creer que gritaste por una cucaracha... ¿Dónde está? —Le pregunto tomando una sandalia que se encontraba por ahí en medio de todo el desorden, mientras la buscaba abajo de la cama y en diversos lugares.

En otro momento se hubiera escandalizado si la mataba con su propia sandalia pero la cucaracha no existía. Luego de unos minutos que su padre buscaba al insecto para exterminarlo. La voz de su hija lo alarmo.

— ¡Una cucaracha! —Exclamo levantándose y yéndose lo más lejos de ella.

—Eso ya lo sé Aoko... ¿Dónde está? —Le dijo aun buscándola y ella le apuntaba el buro, la cual le temblaba el índice al ver que la cucaracha era de verdad.

— ¡No!...con mi sandalia, no —Le dijo arrebatándosela— Busca el insecticida—Le dijo empujándolo para que se vaya y lo busque rápidamente.

—Vigílala para que no se escape—Le pidió y se fue.

Ella miro por varios segundos la cucaracha. Quien también la miraba moviendo sus antenitas sumidos en un silencio incómodo y a una distancia prudente hasta que llego su padre con el insecticida pero al estar a punto de dispararle la cucaracha repentinamente voló.

— ¡Es voladora! —Grito Aoko agarrando su cabeza con las dos manos para salir de su habitación.

Mientras tanto su padre palideció y empezó a rociar el insecticida por toda la habitación hasta terminar todo el contenido y con una sonrisa triunfante se fue de ahí tratando de no respirar el aire nocivo que reinaba ahora en su habitación.

— ¿La mataste? —Le pregunto a su padre estando en el living y el como respuesta sonrió— Ahora tengo que volver a la habitación ¿verdad?

A pesar de que en primer lugar asintió y Aoko ya caminaba lentamente hacia su habitación, a voz de su padre la detuvo.

—Tu castigo ya termino—Le dijo su padre porque no quería intoxicarla por enviarla a su habitación además recordándolo la puerta ya no cierra, acordándose como el picaporte estaba salido y con un disparo arriba de este que el mismo causo.

Ahora creyendo que había exagerado la situación.

* * *

—No estoy seguro si fue una buena idea quitarle las llaves —Se dijo a si mismo Kaito quien, girándola entre sus dedos se alejaba del hogar de Aoko— Luego se las devolveré, pero antes de eso deberían confiscarle el arma —Repuso en su mente al recordar el suceso anterior y con ese pensamiento guardo las llaves en su bolsillo, poniendo sus manos en ella. Caminando en dirección a su casa.

Aunque Kaito sabía que todavía no se había solucionado el malentendido, confiaba en que podía hacerlo y si no se le ocurría una mejor idea para resolverlo simplemente podía utilizar la que estaba implementando momentos antes y al recordarlo una sonrisa torcida se asomaba con un leve sonrojo.

* * *

Esa confianza que le tuvo Ran a Shinichi no duro mucho, como mucho unos segundos, ya que al estar punto de volver a ser Conan, Ran se desmayó cayendo encima suyo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Le pregunto Conan, mirando enfadado a Haibara quien con el reloj anestesiante, la durmió.

—Para evitar que hagas una locura, solo porque Mouri te crea gay, no puedes solo pensar en decirle la verdad—Le dijo cruzada de brazos—Si lo querías era dejarlo en claro que no eres gay, hay muchas formas para querer demostrárselo —Repuso con un leve sonrisa y el detective se sonrojo por esa insinuación.

Conan con un perceptible sonrojo se quedó observando a Ran que yacía dormida encima de él.

— ¡Muy bien pervertido! —Le dijo Ai recibiendo una réplica de su parte, volviendo su atención a ella— Te voy a ayudar —Exclamo y Conan alzo una ceja escéptico no creyendo que le saliera gratis y ella le mostró la revista indicándole lo que quería. El acepto y ella sonrió triunfante.

— ¿Y cómo me ayudaras? —Pregunto curioso.

Ella esbozo una enigmática sonrisa y solo pronuncio.

"Eso es secreto profesional"

* * *

Hola!

Paso mucho tiempo desde que lo actualice, pero volví. ¿Me extrañaron?

Al final va a hacer cuatro capítulos... jaja

Así que el próximo sera el ultimo, no se cuando lo publicare, pero antes de que termine el año seguramente lo haré. (Eso espero)

¿Reviews?, ¿favs? , ¿Follow?... ¿Una galleta? ...(con lo que tarde seguramente se vencieron XD pero aunque esten vencidas las acepto jaja)

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
